REWRITE: Betrayed
by DarkestDemonsInTheSoul
Summary: As the title says, this is a rewrite of one of my older stories called "Betrayed". This is pretty much copied and pasted, but it is edited and written more in depth. Anyways, the summary: One night Maka comes home only to get attacked by her partner Soul! Apparently, the voices are telling him to kill her. She rushes to Kid's house to safety, but will she be able to escape Soul?
1. Chapter 1

(Maka P.O.V.)

I walked into my apartment with my hands full of groceries, noticing that the whole apartment was dark. I flicked the lights on, slightly confused. "Soul! I'm home!" I called. I decided to put my groceries down on the table. "Soul!" I called again. No answer. I sighed in exasperation._ Guess I have to go find him._ I thought. The first placed I checked was his room. I slowly opened his door to see him curled up in his bed with his hands on his face. "Soul?" I asked.

"Leave, take all your stuff with you." Soul said, his voice muffled by his hands. I stared at his form, shocked and slightly angry.

"Soul, why? You have no right to kick me out of my own house!" I said, becoming more and more angry.

"You don't want to be here. Trust me, Maka. Now.. Leave before I make you." Soul removed his hands from his face to reveal a wicked, evil smile. He changed his arm to a scythe blade in a sort of threatening manner.

"Soul, why? I didn't do anything wrong, why are you acting like this?" I yelled.

"I don't know, Maka... I don't know. It's just... I have voices inside of my head that are telling me to kill you... To get you out of their way.. But I can't. You're too special to me. Please, Maka, leave before I really _do _end up hurting you." Soul's arm changed back into a his regular arm. He fell to the floor, covered his face again, and began to cry.

_I've never seen Soul act this way before..._ I thought. "Soul..." I took a step towards him and reached my hand out to him.

"Just go... GO!" Soul shouted and quickly changed his arm back into a blade. He hit my arm away from him and swung the blade at me.

"Soul! Stop!" I yelled in fear. I ran out of his room and into my room when he swung at me again.

I started to quickly pack my things into a small suitcase. I grabbed some of my favorite books and a few clothes, pretty much everything that I needed for a while. Suddenly, there was a loud knocking on my door, making me jump.

"Maka, open up!" Soul yelled, his fists still banging on the door.

"No! Not while you're in the state of trying to kill me! What happened to the Soul I knew? He was my best friend, now you're just trying to cut my head off!" I yelled back, close to tears.

"I just want the voices to stop! Please, Maka, you have to try and understand! They haunt me in my dreams, they haunt me when I'm awake.. It hurts! I just want them to stop!" Soul pleaded.

I continued to pack. "I'm sorry, but I can't try and understand you! You're trying to hurt me, Soul, how do you expect me to understand?!" I snapped. Almost immediately after I said that, his scythe blade sliced through the center of my door. I screamed in fear again. I quickly grabbed my bag and ran past Soul. I heard him give a battle cry and chase after me. I continued to run as quickly as I could. After I left the house I still heard Soul's footsteps against the pavement. I glanced back to him. "Leave me alone! I'm leaving, just like you said!"

I think he got the message because I couldn't hear him anymore. Before I knew it, I couldn't even see my house anymore either. I also realized it started raining. _Great, just great. My weapon partner, who also happens to be my best friend, is trying to kill me because of the voices in his head. And it started raining. How perfect._ I thought sarcastically. I slowed down to a stop and stared at the rain soaked pavement. I just came home from the grocery store, about to make dinner like any other day and now he's trying to kill me? All because the voices are telling him to? How does that even happen?

Before I even knew where I was going, I stopped at Gallows Manor. _Out of all places to go I choose here, why?_ I asked myself. I slumped slightly. It didn't even matter cause at the moment, I needed a place to stay before the rain soaks me to the bone. I opened Kid's home gates so I could approach his door. I knocked on his door and Liz opened it. She gasped. "Maka! You're soaked! How did this happen? Why are you here? I wanna know everything." Liz said while pushing me inside. "Kid, get your ass down here now!" Liz yelled, causing me to cringe.

"What the hell's your problem Liz? I was getting ready for bed, why'd you want me-" Kid stopped when he saw me. "Maka? What're you doing here? Its almost 9:30." Kid asked, but surprisingly it wasn't in a mean way.

"I honestly don't know. I was just trying to get home with groceries when Soul started to attack me. He kept saying stuff like, 'The voices are telling me to kill you' and stuff. It all happened so fast... My brain is still trying to process it." I said tiredly. I just realized how exhausted I was.

"Liz, can you give Maka a room to spend the night in while I go and tell Patty." Kid asked

"Of course Kid. Come on Maka. Whatever Soul did to you, you can be sure you're safe with us three." Liz reassured.

"Thank you so much. I really don't know why I came here and I'm grateful you guys let me stay here." I tried to smile, but I was failing. I was way too exhausted to even try...

Soon me and Liz were at a room. Liz opened the door and I gaped slightly at the sight. It was a completely symmetrical room with black paint on one side of the wall and white paint on the other side of the wall. There were two dressers and two beds on either side of the room (for symmetry) and a large window right in between the two beds. "Wow..." Was all I could mumble.

"Amazing isn't it? Now, why don't you get some rest because you look tired." Liz said.

"Yes and thank you again. I couldn't wish for better friends." I said, finally able to smile for the first time that night.

"Of course! You're my best friend, Maka. I am glad to help, and I'm sure Patty and Kid are too. Goodnight." Liz smiled and closed the door. I got changed into my night clothes I packed and slid under the black and white blankets. The last thing I thought was, _How can all this happen in only an hour and a half?_

* * *

As some of you may know, I am JayLawliet818, however I had some issues with emails and whatnot and I was never able to go back to that account. As a result, some of my older, crappier stories were never rewritten. So I decided to rewrite some of my stories here on this account!

I looked back at this story and realized how... Suckish and ugly it looked. Now, I'm redoing this one! Thank you **BelliceLover4Ever **for reviewing on Secrets and letting me know how it needed to be redone! I truly appreciate it and I will use some of your ideas!

With that said, review and let me know if it's any better?

~Jay


	2. Chapter 2

(Maka's P.O.V.)

I woke up from the sunlight pouring through the window. I groaned and slowly opened my eyes. Everything was blurry for quite some time before everything came into focus. It was then realized I wasn't on my bed, much less in my own room!

_ What!? Where am I?_ I thought. Then last nights events ran through my head so fast it almost gave me a headache. I felt a sharp stab in my heart when I finally remembered Soul's crazy, yet desperate expression.

_Why'd he attack me?_ I thought, an unusual sense of helplessness setting in. I hate it when I don't know the answers, or I can't figure out anything. I just wanted to be his friend, and he was my partner for god knows how long!

I felt my eyes start to water up and my nose burn, but I pushed the feeling aside. Sure, I wanted to cry, but I didn't. I _couldn't. _I had to be strong.

I decided to get dressed in one of the outfits I had taken from my room. It was a green tank top and a pair of jeans. Simple, but I didn't care. There were far more important things to worry about, and the way I dressed wasn't one of them. and go downstairs. Once I was at least in my decent clothing I decided to head downstairs and get something to drink.

I yawned while I was entering the kitchen. "Good morning, sleep well?" A voice startled me and caused me to look around. Finally my eyes rested on Kid. He was wearing a loose, baggy skull shirt and black sweats. They matched so perfect with his beautiful eyes... Wait? Did I really just think that? I started to blush.

"Are you ok? Your face is kinda-"

"I know." I said before he got even further.

"I don't know if this is the best time to bring it up, but can you tell me exactly what happened last night?" Kid asked.

"Well, um-er- Soul, he kinda, um attacked me, as you know... Like I said last night, I don't know why except that voices are telling him to do so." I sighed. When anybody hears something like, 'the voices are telling him what to do', not many people will believe you. Will Kid believe her and this crazy explanation? Well, even if he didn't there was no way she could explain something she barely understood herself. All of this just happened so fast... It was just hard to take in.

"Well, even so that's still not enough information on what to do. Maybe I should ask father?" Kid said, more to him than to me. I glanced up at him then smiled.

"Well, what about breakfast? Would you like some help cooking. Its the least I can do since your letting me stay here." I asked cheerfully, trying to lighten the situation up again.

"That would help thank you." Kid said. I thought I saw the faintest smile on his face but it soon disappeared. Was I imagining it? No, it was definitely there. I thought. As Kid was cooking eggs and bacon and I was cooking pancakes we stood there in silence. I started thinking of ways to start a conversation.

"Say, Kid. Why don't you ever smile as much as you should?" I noticed Kid narrows his eyes slightly and I realized then that it was the wrong question. I wanted to apologize, but it was too late. The words had escaped my lips, and they could never be taken back. Now, he's probably going to hate me.

It took Kid a minute to answer the absurd question. "I don't know really. Maybe because it would make me seem weak in front of my enemies." Kid said blankly

"But me, Liz, Patty, Soul, and Tsubaki aren't you're enemies. Hell, even Black*Star isn't your enemy." I said. Well, she's messed up this far, what's left to lose?

Oh, right. They're friendship.

Kid stayed quiet and guilt started to settle in. "I'm sorry, if you don't want to-"

"No, its okay. Anybody would want to know that, I suppose." Kid sighed. We went back to cooking in silence until we saw Liz and Patty practically float inside the kitchen.

"Yum, what's that smell, sis?" Patty asked sleepily.

"I don't know but it smells way better than Kid's cooking." Liz said the exact same way.

I giggled at the statement and Kid shouted from across the kitchen, "I'm still here, you know!"

Liz smirked. "I am aware, Kid~ That's exactly why I said it." Patty joined in with the laughter and Kid begrudgingly began setting up the table. Once my laughing fit was over, I smiled warmly at Kid. This was way better than the mornings with Soul. I would always cook breakfast and he would just eat it without so much of a thank you. Not to mention that slutty cat was always staring at him...

I felt my smile falter as my thoughts once again went back to Soul. I wonder how he is? I shrugged off the thought and set the food on the table so Kid could set it symmetrically. I could care less about him right now, he tried to kill me! I sat down and started to enjoy the big breakfast, laughter and pointless conversations echoing throughout the kitchen.

Yes, this was far better than with Soul.

* * *

_Kill her, its the only way_

_Yes, Soul. If you want us to go away kill her._

_Kill her! Kill her!_

The voices rung around in Souls ears. "Get out of my head!" Soul screamed. The constant ring of those words was enough to drive anyone crazy! Soul couldn't even make out if the voices were all one person or multiple people! The chanting slowly became background noise as one voice stood out.

_Soul, if you don't want to bring her to me I'm fine with that, as long as you kill her. _The serious voice broke out into a fit of giggles.

Soul's head started to hurt, as if his head was being hit over and over again with a hammer. He closed his eyes in an attempt to make the pain stop, before he just hung his head limply. Soul slowly started to look up as he opened his eyes. They glowed a sightless blue. "Yes Usagi-sama." Soul said in a hypnotized, monotonous voice.

Meanwhile, a witch with cream colored rabbit ears was sitting in front of a crystal ball, slowly waving her hand around in circular movements. "My rabbits are watching you, Soul. Find that grigori soul and shinigami soul and kill them. Then bring them to me immediately. We don't want you to lose your mind even more do you?" The witch giggled again then quickly swiped her hand in a downward motion and, from her crystal ball picture, she saw Soul nod and slowly get up.

The witch frowned slightly. Was this boy capable of doing what she asked? Maybe choosing the best friend wasn't her wisest decision. But the betrayal should be enough for the grigori soul to break down, right? The smile returned to her face.

Of course she would! Everything will go smoothly!

With her hand still over the crystal ball, she clenched her fist together then slowly relaxed her hand. Soul's eyes then turned back to their regular blood red color and he fell to the ground, unconscious.

Perfect, everything is falling into place. With her mind control over him, he will soon be permanently under her control whether he was aware of it or not.

_Soon, Death, you will pay for all the things you've done!_ The rabbit witch started laughing evilly before getting ready for stage two.

* * *

THAT took a while to get finished... *sighs*

Well, here's another chapter! :D

Can you guys see improvement? Is it more enjoyable to read now with the edits...? Please tell me in a review!

~Jay


End file.
